Guerras del amor
by kyani95
Summary: Han pasado 3 meses despues del lagos de los cisnes y sora tendrá que lidiar con un nuevo reto tras tener una doble declaración por parte de personas que nunca imagino, mientras Leon tendra que enfrentar un nuevo rival tanto en el trapecio como en la batalla por el amor de su amada
1. Chapter 1

Bien, antes que nada Kaleido star no es mio, asi que les perteneces a sus respectivos dueños…

Oki, este seria mi primer fic de esta serie tan maravillosa, que marco mucho mi infancia y pues ahora que la he visto de nuevo me nació hacer este fic que espero sea de su agrado…

Resume: Despues de varios meces de la obra el lago de los cisnes, Sora tendrá que lidear con nuevos retos tanto para su carrera como para su vidas tras tener una doble declaración por parte de persona que no imagino, y leon tendrá que lidear con un nuevo rival ya sea en el trapecio como en la batalla del amor…

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo sueño

* * *

Punto de vista de Sora…

Ya han pasado tres meses de la última función del lago de los cisnes y ¡estoy tan emocionada!Porque el jefe Kalos nos ha llamado a todos a una junta de seguro ¡Mia ya termino de escribir su nuevo guion! Me muero de ansias por saber que obra interpretare a lado del joven Leon, aun que no me importaría que yo no fuera la protagonista de la obra por que saber que el joven Leon me aceptó como su compañera me da la confianza de ¡interpretar cualquier papel!

Al fin llegue a la sala de reuniones casi todos están incluyendo al joven Leon que se encuentra con las manos cruzadas recargado en una pared de segura también esta ansioso por ver el nuevo guion, aun que viéndolo bien está más serio de lo costumbre si es eso posible claro, bueno pues soy su compañera pero no creo que me considere su amiga tal vez deba esforzarme mas para que ¡también me acepte como su amiga y crea mejores espectáculos!... ¡Ay no que he hecho! Me la pase mirando al joven Leon todo el rato que pensé en él y a notado mi mirada ahora se dirige hacia mi tal vez ya este molesto ¡pero que tonta! ¡¿que hago?!

-¡Pero ¿Qué crees que estas pensado?!- me dijo May –¿Eh?- le respondí sorprendida, ya que no supe cuando apareció frente a mi, incluso el joven Leon también se sorprendió ya que cuanto vio a May dio un freno dándose la media vuelta ahora ha vuelto al sitio donde estaba

-¡Te hice una pregunta! ¡ responde me Sora!- May esta muy insistente tanto que solo la miro mientras se me resbala por la frente una gota de sudor – ¡Nada! ¡Nada! Te lo juro May- ¿Que también ella noto mi mirada hacia el joven Leon?

-¡Pues no se por qué no te creo Sora! De seguro piensas que con tener al joven Leon como compañero tienes todos los estelares garantizado- intento interrumpirla pero como siempre May es tan explosiva- Pero déjame decirte algo Sora ¡Yo aun no me rindo! Y tarde o temprano Leon será mi compañero y si Roseta pudo tener un protagónico ¡Yo también lo podre tener! así que bájate de tu nube Sora ¡jum!- May se ha dado media vuelta y se retiro parece que cada vez que hay una obra le sale su coraje competitivo aun que ya me considere una amiga bueno eso creo…

-Hay esta otra vez may con su pasión por la competencia- No vi ni cuando Ana se me acerco- No pasa nada Ana ya conocemos a May- le respondí tal vez yo me lleve mejor con May pero Ana aun no.

-Hey ¿has visto a Mia?, no le he visto todo el día- se lo menciono para cambiar de conversación- Nop en absoluto- me responde rascándose la frente, pero como arte de magia Mia aparece frente a todos nosotros acompañada del Jefe Kalos de seguro ya van a empezar a mencionar la nueva obra ¡QUE EMOCION!

-Verán- Mia ha empezado a hablar ¡Que emoción!- ya han pasado un mese desde la última función de la obra del fénix y pienso que ya es hora de presentar nuestra nueva obra la cual se llamara "La bella y la bestia"- ¡La bella y la bestia! ¡Genial! Que emoción reprimo un leve grito de emoción en mi garganta.

-La obra se basara en el clásico castillo hechizado asi que abran mucho papeles disponibles pero los papeles protagónicos ya fueron escogidos entre otros papeles importantes, verán bella será…- Mia es tan mala esta haciendo suspenso y tanto como Roseta, May y yo nos estamos desesperando.

-¡Ya dilo de una vez Mia y deja de hacerte la importante!- grita May enojada no me sorprende que explotara primero mientras a Mia se le escurre una gotita de sudor por la frente.

-Está bien pues la protagonista ser Sora, ya que ella es la persona perfecta para representar a una chica de un bello corazón como Bella además May pierde la paciencia muy rápido y una bella así ya se hubiera escapado del castillo de la bestia- No se porque pero me imagine a May en el castillo muy enojada regañando a la bestia y este oculto detrás de una silla, pienso que seria la bestia quien no soportaría a Mei y escaparía de imediato jijiji

-Y como bestia estará Leon ya que por su carácter lo hace el mejor artista indicado para esto, sin ofender Leon- el joven león la volteo a ver – No me importa, me da igual- volteo la cara

-Pero el asunto es que no pude interpretar al príncipe cuando la bestia se trasforme al final de la obra ya que el carácter de la bestia cambia a un príncipe amable y gentil de una gran sonrisa la cual sin ofender Leon-

-Ya te dije no me importa-

-El no la tiene- Mia se quedo un rato callada, y si pienso bien en lo que dijo alguien más será el príncipe tal vez sea Ana o tal vez ¡El joven Yuri! Genial ¡Que emoción participar con el otra vez!

-Entonces Mia ¿Quién será el otro acróbata?- menciono el joven Leon poniéndose en otra pose con su mano en la cintura ¡tal vez esta igual de intrigado por saber quién será el príncipe!

-Aun no lo sé pero el jefe ya lo está pensando ¿No es asi jefe?- todos volteamos a verlo confundidos y muy ansiosos por saber quien sería el otro protagonista

-La verdad es que ya lo escogí-

-¡¿QUUUUEEE?!- gritamos todos a excepción del joven Leon que solo abrió sus ojos de la impresión, jamás pensé que lo escogería tan pronto

-Asi es pero me a pedido que sea una sorpresa, es alguien nuevo pero con experiencia en el escenario, puede que sea una de las próximas estrellas de Kaleido, pero eso lo demostrara el dia del estreno-

-Pero ¿Cómo ensallara?- pregunta Mia leyendo mi mente

-No te preocupes su aparición en el escenario es corta así que no hay mucho que ensayar, el estará listo para el dia- el menciono "El" asi que será un chico ¡Que emoción! ¡Tal vez se haga buen amigo del Joven Leon y de Ken! –Esperen un momento- dije al darme cuenta que algo faltaba pero no algo sino alguien-¡¿Dónde esta Ken!?- Todos me miraron rara y sorprendidos

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?- Ana se miraba sorprendida –Vamos chicas dígame de una vez, que no soy adivina- Mire como el jefe se dirigía hacia la puerta y antes de salir volteo a mirarme

-Ken me pidió permiso el ultimo día de la función del fénix para hacerse unos análisis- me sorprendí mucho -¿Análisis?- pero que tonta no pensé en eso

-Si, por si no sabias el esta mal del corazón y últimamente no se ha sentido bien así que se fue para hacerse exámenes del corazón Sora- que raro porque Ken no me había dicho nada, tal vez no quería preocuparme

-¡Que mala amiga eres Sora!- May me miro enojada no se por que-Acaso no te diste cuenta que Ken no ha estado aquí por un mes

-¿¡QUE POR UN MES!?- realmente no me di cuenta de la ausencia de Ken, en verdad ¡soy una pésima amiga! –Y ¿Cuándo volverá?-

-No me dijo cuando pero me aseguro que estaría aquí antes de la obra- veo como el jefe se va y también medio mundo ¡pero qué asco de amiga soy!

* * *

Mientras en un hospital algo lejano de Kaleido un chico se encuentra preocupado en una silla, tal vez espera sus resultados, nos es como que se preocupes siempre sale bien pero eso no significa que pueda dejar de cuidarse el nació así y así morirá para su suerte aun que eso no le impide soñar.

Al fin salió el doctor con una carpeta de resultado que no comprender, pero para eso esta el doctor.

-Y ¿Cómo estoy doctor?- pregunto el joven con un leve tartamudeo

-Si te sujetas a tu nuevo tratamiento tal vez algún dia tus sueños se harán realidad,- el doctor sostenía una alegre sonrisa en los ojos decirle esto a su mejor paciente le hacia feliz no tanto como decirle que jamás volveria a pisar el hospital pero era algo

-Entonces ¿Estoy bien?

-A si es mi pequeño Ken

* * *

Fool miraba algo preocupante su bola de cristal, algo le alarmaba y no comprendía cual sería el resultado de lo que pronto estaría a punto de suceder.

-Uhmm, la constelación de Escorpión está empezando a revelar un extraño brillo que tal vez alcance a Sagitario pero a la vez es envuelto en una nube de angustia y preocupación, que te pasa Leon ¿Temes que te echen a un lado tal como May intento con Sora? O ¿Temes a algo mas?, pero lo que me llama la atención es la formación y brillo de una nueva constelación en el escenario Kaleido será que al fin empieza a brillar la constelación de ….

* * *

Muy bien asta aquí se termina el primer episodio de esta fic, espero a verlos dejado con la duda de la nueva constelación aun que a la vez espero que mi portada no me deje en evidencia, estoy jugando no me maten por que mi portada nada que ver con la serie -.-

En fin no creo subir en la próxima semana ya que debo actualizar mis otros fic, pero pronto subiré un nuevo capitulo, si les guste dejen un cementerio y si no dejen una crítica constructiva se vale de todo


	2. Chapter 2: un nuevo integrante

Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son exclusivamente de sus creadores,

* * *

Capitulo 2: El Nuevo integrante

* * *

Punto de vista de Leon…

Uff, pero que aburrido estuvo eso, esta vez sí que Kalos se tomo mucho su tiempo, lo bueno es que volveré a salir al escenario con Sora, y será una historia muy romántica, tal vez le pueda sacar mucho provecho para acercarme más a mi Sora, pero mientras me dirijo a mi habitación no puedo dejar de pensar ¿Qué clase de persona será la que comparta el final Sora?, y que clase de afirmación fue:

-Tú no tienes esa sonrisa Leon sin ofende-

Por todos los cielos yo puedo tener una sonrisa perfecta si lo deseo pero parece que Mia no lo capta aun, no es que este nervioso o preocupado por el sujeto nuevo, si no que no soportaría que otro individuo tenga que compartir el escenario con Sora y mas con esas clases de historias, apenas si permito que ese pobre chico Ken se le acerca, menos dejare que un novato me robe a mi Sora… Pero ¿Y si no es un novato? ¿Y si tiene tanta experiencia como dice Kalos?, estoy empezando a sentir como mi estomago se revuelve al pensar que tal vez ese sujeto sea un profesional, no pudo evitar imaginar a Sora con él en todos los estelares

-¡No! Y ¡No!, ¡tengo que evitar que eso pase!- genial, lo tenía que gritar tan fuerte, ahora la gente solo me mira como un lunático, pero si son ciertas mi suposiciones no dejare que me roben mi puesto comprado aquí.

-Tengo que empezar a ensayar ahora mismo- corro al sentido contrario de mi habitación, tengo que dirigirme al gimnasio de prácticas, tal vez el muchacho no sea una amenaza, pero tengo que está preparado como siempre.

Tiempo después….

Punto de vista de Sora

¡Ya han pasado cuatro semanas! Y falta tan poco para el estreno ¡Genial! ¡No puedo evitar sentirme tan emocionada!, ya que todo el elenco ha estado practicando mucho pero sobretodo han estado muy contentos con sus papeles ¡y eso es algo muy importante!

-¡Siempre quise saber que se sentía ser una tasa!- si que Roseta se ve tierna vestida de tasita

-¡Pues a mí no me gusta ser un limpiador!- bueno no todos esta tan contentos, pero así es Mei- Además una persona con gran talento como yo debería tener un papel mejor, ¡Yo tenía que haber sido Bella! Porque Sora aun no está a nivel del joven Leon- Porque Mei aun no me puede aceptar siendo ya su amiga.

Tengo que ponerme a ensayar mas, aun que ya domine la nueva técnica que usaremos en la obra no puedo confiarme, además el joven Leon a practicado mucho es tiempo y no puedo decepcionarlo con un error en el momento de la obra, ¡A sí que daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

-Sí que Sora está muy decidida-

-¡Esa es Sora!-

-¡Vamos Sora se que te irá bien!-

Escucho muchos apoyos de mis amigas ¡es muy lindo! ¿Pero tanto se me notara mi entusiasmó? No lo creo ¿O sí?

Habitación de Sora…

-Vaya, la noche de estreno sí que desatara una gran tormenta- Fool miro dentro de su bola de cristal, su expresión era seria y de gran concentración

-Y a llegado el momento en que Sora encuentre a su verdadero compañero, aquel que le de vida a las obras junto a Sora, ¿Será que la nueva constelación podrá convertirse en la otra mitad de la estrella de Kaleido o será aplastada por la gran luz que ilumina a escorpio? Y ¿Qué clases de decisiones tendrá que tomar sagitario para elegir para encontrar la estrella que brillara con ella en el escenario? , bueno todo esto se ve como una prometedora historia jeje…

Noche del estreno…. (Oficina de Kalos)

-Bien, entiendo tus motivos para a ver permanecido en el anonimato todo este tiempo, también he de expresar mis felicitaciones por tu avances pero quiero dejarte algo muy claro, ¡En el momento en que salgas a ese escenario nada será igual, y como a los demás acróbatas a ti también te pediré no un 100 si no un 200 porciento de tu esfuerzo! ¡El escenario Kaleido no es un juego y espero que tengas eso en mente ya que si te di una oportunidad ten por seguro que si me fallas no tendrás otra más! ¿Te quedo claro?-

-¡Si señor! Y no tendrá ni una sola queja de mí-

-¡Pues no me lo digas y sal al escenario a demostrármelo!-

-¡Sí!-

Detrás de escena….

Punto de vista de Sora

¡Qué nervios, que nervios! Nunca había estado tan nerviosa pero igual de emocionada, no sé si es por la obra o por ver ya a nuestro nuevo compañero de escenario, aun que no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Ken, Kalos digo que estaría aquí ante de de la obra y no lo veo en ninguna parte ¿Se encontrara bien?

-Listo Sora ya puedes vértelo- unas de las asistentes me saco de mis pensamientos ya que con todo esto no me acordaba que estaba haciendo los últimos ajuste a mi traje, bien me acercare al espejo pues quiero ver como se ve mi nuevo vestuario

-¡Es hermoso!, realmente muy lindo gracias- si que en verdad es bello

-¿Realmente te gusto? ¡Eso me alegra mucho Sora- como no me va a gustar, si es realmente bello, es un vestido pegado amarillo pero con la parte de la faldilla abierta para tener mejor facilidad en las acrobacias, y en la parte del peto tiene unas aplicaciones ¡muy brillosas! Con un hermoso bordado en forma de rosa en el medio, también el vestido tiene unos tirantes que caen por mis hombros, además el arreglo que me pusieron en el cabello resalta, siempre me habían puesto plumas u otras cosas, pero no recuerdo que me hagan puesto flores y ¡mas unas rosas tan bellas!

-¡Sora! ¡Luces fantástica!- me dice roseta, que se ve bastante graciosa y tierna con traje de tasita

-¿Verdad joven león?- mía le pregunta al joven león ¡Qué vergüenza! Aun que dio media vuelta y se fue, creo que se molesto por mi culpa ¡qué mal!

Punto de vista de Leon…

¿Qué clases de pregunta fue esa?, además la pregunta me tomo de sorpresa lo bueno fue que reaccione y les di la espalda antes de que vieran mi leve sonrojo, aun que es obvio se Sora se mira hermosa como siempre.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que la obra empezara debo admitir que la obra es excepcional, pero Sora le da la vida y la alegría al escenario con su presencia, amo su espectáculos, amo su talento, amo su forma de ser, pero sobre todo te amo a ti Sora.

Es el momento crucial en la obra, se supone que al ser lastimado por el cazador (Mei) en el cruce del trapecio me dejare caer al vacío donde una densa niebla cubre la red de protección y una gran trampolín por donde se impulsará el sujeto nuevo, para llegar hasta el trapecio donde Sora esta, aun me gusta mi traje es algo molesto por tanto peluche, y más cuando esa pequeña roseta me dijo que parecía un perrito.

Me he dejado caer al vacío, siento como el público grita de asombro y de preocupación, pero yo solo sonrió con los ojos cerrado, sintiendo a la vez la red tocando mi espalda, al abrir mis ojos veo a los encargados corriendo de un lado solo entendía que ya era hora del gran final, pero antes miro para arriba contemplando a sora bajo las estrella, si que Mia se lucio con la idea de abrir el techo dejando ver la hermosa noche estrellada.

-Y a es tu hora lúcete- escuche una voz, gire para ver, y veo q el nuevo acróbata, ¿¡Pero qué!?

-¡Esto de ver una broma! Tu ¡No puedes ser!...

Punto de vista de Sora…

¡La actuación del joven Leon fue impecable y asombrosa!, pero no es el momento de expresarlo, se supone que debo estar deprimida y echar a llora porque mi Bestia se fue para siempre, pero no puedo evitarlo, al fin veré al nuevo integrante del equipo Kaleido.

De pronto veo algo que empieza a surgí de la niebla ¿Sera él? Sino ¿Quién más?, pronto de su traje empieza a salir destellos, seguro que son diamantinas pegadas en su traje para crea la ilusión junto con la luces de las estrellas la transformación de la bestia a príncipe y es ¡Realmente hermoso!

Pronto la luz se dispersa pero no logro ver bien por los giros del príncipe, luego veo que extiende sus manos, esa es mi señal, me dejo caer solo sosteniéndome con mis piernas al trapecio sujetando sus manos con las mías, pero la sensación de sus manos son tan calidad y familiar, prono empieza a impulsarse hacia arriba sujetándome de la cintura para subir con él al trapecio, pronto estoy sentada junto con él en el trapecio, el me abraza, siento su calor, un calor el cual se siente tan bien y tan familiar

-No temas Bella, he vuelto y no me iré jamás- me susurro al oído, pero su voz es tan familiar que no aguanto más, no lo soporto mas ¡Quiero verte!, me volteare de una vez…. Pero ¿Qué?

-Eh?, ¿Eres tú? ¿Realmente eres tú?- ¡no puedo ni respirar por la impresión!

-Si Sora soy yo- si se que eres tu pero no puedo ¡ni hablar!

-Eres tu….Ken…- es lo último que dijo al momento que me abraza y yo cierro los ojos como parte de la actuación, y para sentir mejor su calor

-Si eres tú, realmente eres tu Ken…

* * *

bien, se que me había tardado pero me gusta dejr suspenso y por que aun no podía por culpa de la escuela pero prometo para la próxima semana subir una.

También les agradezco por sus comentarios, que me animaron a subir este cap que espero que les guste y lo disfruten como yo lo hize al escribirlo, y por lo de las faltas de ortografías perdonen, pero aveces se me van algunas aun cuando las reviso, tengo la fea costumbre de como hablo escribo u.u

Nuevamente gracias y asta el próximo cap...


End file.
